She Said Yes
by Gatomon1
Summary: Here's my first attempt at a songfic. It's mimato. Please review!


She said yes 

Songfic 

Okay, this is my first attempt (Remember that word, "attempt") at a songfic. It popped into my mind when I was listening to the song on the radio. I don't think it's that good, but please tell me what you think. Oh, and the parts in double brackets are the parts of the song. 

((She moved into my old apartment, That's how we got this whole thing started, She called and said that I had mail, waiting there for me.)) 

"Ring, Ring!" the phone rang. I sighed, walked over to the table on which the phone sat, and picked it up. 

"Hello? Matt Ishida speaking," I answered. 

"Hello? Mr. Ishida?" The voice on the other end of the line was eerily familiar. "Um...I moved into your old apartment, and it seems someone sent some mail to this address..." 

((I told her that I'd come and get it, How could I know in just a minute, That I'd be standing face to face, With my own destiny.)) 

"I'll be there in a few moments," I replied. 

Walking out of my new apartment building, I hurried towards my car, and hopped in. That voice...it was so familiar. I wished that I could remember whom it belonged to. 

A few moments later, I reached the place were I used to live. Walking inside, I went to the elevator, and rode up to floor number 8, jogging down to room 28. 

Quickly, I knocked on the door. 

When the door opened, I gasped. 

A woman, about the same age as myself stood in the doorway. She had long brown hair that was pulled back, with two strands hanging down in the front. 

"Mimi!?" I asked incredulously. 

"Hi Matt! Come in!" Mimi greeted. 

((Oh, and we sat there, talking, Just like we were old friends,)) 

"So...How's TK doing?" Mimi questioned, starting off a long conversation. We sat there for what was probably forever, but seemed to be only a couple of minutes. 

((Oh, then I asked her, Can I see you again?)) 

"So, why don't we do this again, sometime?" I suggested. 

((She said yes, I said wow She said when? I said how about right now? Love, can't wait, Then I asked if she believed in fate, And she said yes.)) 

"Sure!" was Mimi's reply. 

Smiling, I walked out of the apartment, and once home again, I began thinking of when I would see her again. 

((The days flew by just like a fast train, And nothing else has been on my brain, Except the thought of how she makes me, The man I wanna be.)) 

Several months later, I was found walking into the same old apartment building, going up to the same old floor, and going into the same old room. I had barely noticed the days and months flying by. When I was with Mimi, it seemed that I couldn't spend enough time with her. 

((She's the one I want for a million reasons, Loving her is just like breathing, It's easy and it's obvious, She was made for me.)) 

I often found myself thinking, "We were made for each other!" 

((Oh, then it happened one night, Looking in her eyes, Oh, when I popped the question Much to my surprise,)) 

I took a deep breath, and stared deeply into her eyes. 

"Mimi? Will you marry me?" 

((She said yes, I said wow She said when I said how about right now, Love, can't wait, Then I asked if she believed in fate, And she said yes.)) 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mimi cried, throwing her arms around me and smothering me with hugs and kisses. "When?" 

"How 'bout now?" 

((So we called the preacher family and friends,)) 

I grabbed a catalog, flipping it open to the jewelry section. "These look nice!" I said, pointing to a pair of wedding rings. "I'll get TK to pick them up on his way over. You call the preacher, and your parents, I'll call Tai, and tell him to call the others!" 

"Hello? Tai?" I spoke into the phone. "Can you call the others and get over here as soon as you can?" 

"Why?" Tai questioned. 

"Mimi and I are getting married!" I exclaimed. 

"Right now!?" 

"Yes, right now! TK's picking up the rings, and Mimi's calling the preacher, so get here soon, okay?" 

So, before the night was over, Mimi and I were simply married. She wore a new pink dress she'd bought earlier, and Tai brung a tux along with him, at my suggestion. TK was my best man, Sora was Mimi's maid of honor. 

((And nothings been the same since she said yes. I said wow She said when I said how about right now? Love, can't wait, Then I asked if she believed in fate, And she said yes.)) 

The end 

Gatomon_1 


End file.
